Alguien que me ame por favor
by lady-noryko
Summary: Wolfram encontrara a alguien que lo ame de una manera un tanto extraña, ademas que hace el Maho separado del cuerpo de Yuuri. Maho/Wolfram Yuuri/Wolfram Conrad/Wolfram aquien de los tres elegira?
1. Chapter 1 el Maho

**Notas y comentarios mios :3**

Bien he de decirles que no me he podido resistir a hacer un nuevo fic esta vez de Kyo Kara Maho se que aun nop termino todos los demás que tengo pendientes pero la idea me ha sacado de la cabeza la continuación de mis demás fic, además estoy feliz porque ya estoy a tan solo 3 capítulos de terminar Perfect Love de la categoría Harry Potter un Harco demasiado romántico para mi gusto las invito a leerlo y también a que comente que les ha parecido este primer capitulo de esta historia.

**Aclaraciones**: los personajes de Kyo Kara Maho no me pertenecen y mucho menos la serie, entonces que es de mi autoría la trama de la historia y unos personajes de mi propia invención.

***he de aclarar que aquí el Maho se hace llamar Yuusei pronto se sabra el porque.**

**Advertencias: **por el momento corazones rotos, personalidades Occ, drama, misterio, próximamente lemon, M-preg, pensamientos vulgares, malas palabras, celos y muchas otras cosas.

**N° palabras:** 1487

**ALGUIEN QUE ME AME POR FAVOR**

**Capitulo1 **no me amas… el Maho

un pelinegro se encontraba confundido mientras firmaba papeles junto a Gwendal, ¿en que se encontraba confundido el rey de Shin Makoku? pues era su compromiso con Wolfram y eso lo confundía mucho una parte de el quería de una vez por todas romper con su compromiso y otra se aferraba con uñas y garras a no dejarlo a ir pues siempre que intentaba comunicárselo a cualquier persona siempre terminaba diciendo cualquier tontería y eso lo irritaba quería tener una novia y poder tener sexo ella, ser un chico normal pero no a él siempre le tocaba lo peor no que el rubio estuviera feo hasta eso era hermoso el único detalle es que era un hombre y el no era gay definitivamente no y por eso jamás se casaría con Wolfram.

Su vida era una constante batalla contra sus sentimientos no podía romper con Wolfram, pero tampoco podía evitar ver cada señorita hermosa que se le pusiera enfrente e intentar algo con ella, lo malo es que el rubio siempre terminaba dándose cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer y le armaba una escenita de celos, como lo odiaba en esos momentos por hacerlo quedar en vergüenza frente a esas señoritas tan hermosas y llenas de vida.

Como encontrar a la mujer perfecta para el si se encontraba amarrado de manos en un compromiso que no deseaba y lo único bueno en todo su compromiso era que Greta su hija era feliz estando junto a ellos y lo que más le molestaba era que su tierna hija era forma en que veía a Wolfram a quien llamaba madre, una parte del sentía satisfacción al oír como llamaba al rubio pero rápidamente desechaba la idea.

No era que a el Yuuri Shibuya le gustara ir rompiendo corazones pero era el momento de dejarle las cosas claras a Wolfram, no quería problemas de ningún tipo mas adelante cuando conociera a la mujer de su vida, por eso no le importaba tener que dejar las cosas claras pero sin tener que romper el compromiso hasta que este seguro de quien es la mujer con la que pasara el resto de su vida.

******************** Wolfram.

Desde aquella noche en que Yuuri me pidió hablar conmigo asolas pensé que seria para dar un paso mas en nuestro compromiso pero solo fueron falsas ilusiones, su nerviosismo y el hecho de que no me mirara a la cara, entonces me di cuenta lo que me iba a decir no me gustaría para nada y así fue, "no quiero que te sientas mal… pero no te amo" como si con esas palabras no me estuviera rompiendo el corazón lo que mas rabia me da "todavía no romperé el compromiso, pero debes dar por hecho que nosotros nunca nos vamos a casar" por favor lo dices como si fuera muy difícil de entender para mi que no soy tonto y se lo que me quieres decir maldito enclenque, lo peor de todo la típica frase de una persona que te tiene lastima y piensa que con un "no te preocupes seguiremos siendo amigos, esto no cambia nada en nuestra relación" eso no solucionara nada y solo termina por romper el corazón de las personas lastimadas, para aquellas personas que pensaban que Yuuri Shibuya era más bueno que el pan déjenme decirles que se equivocaron ese maldito enclenque es más cabrón que nada, porque ahora que dormimos en habitaciones separadas mete a cuanta mujer se le pase por enfrente sin importarle que su hija Greta quiera dormir con el.

-¿Qué ha pasado con papá Yuuri?¿porque se comporta de esta manera?- las preguntas de mi adorada niña me duelen en el alma, ella ahora duerme conmigo pues le da miedo la nueva actitud del enclenque.

-no te preocupes mi niña muy pronto Yuuri volverá a ser el mismo.- le digo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, la verdad es que yo también espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-qué bueno ma… digo Wolfram.- como me duele saber que Yuuri le ha prohibido que me llame madre pues según el esto es una aberración. Aun recuerdo a Greta llorar por como la regaño Yuuri.

-bien ahora duerme y recuerda que yo siempre te voy a querer como a mi propia hija.- ella sonrió y cerro sus ojitos, se durmió demasiado rápido.

Me levanto de la cama donde estaba acostado miro por la ventana, la noche estrellada muy hermosa en verdad pero ya no puedo mas y lágrimas inundan mi rostro, no me gusta el rumbo que esta tomando mi vida y el sufrimiento de mi hija Greta me duele aún más. Acaso es tan malo querer que alguien me ame no solo por tener una cara bonita si no por quien soy. Pensé que con el tiempo Yuuri me amaría pero estaba equivocado y mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

************************ En algún lugar.

-¿estás seguro es esto?- le pregunto el chico.

-por supuesto que si, el que le haya pedido matrimonio "accidentalmente" eso no se la cree nadie bien pudo darle un puñetazo en la cara o estómago y no hubiera pasado nada, pero fue una cachetada.- le insinuaba el hombre.

-eso quiere decir que… no entiendo a donde quieres llegar.

-eres imposible, lo que te quiero decir es que puede que Yuuri no se diera cuenta por la furia que sentía pero el Maho te aseguro que si sabía lo que hacía.

-me estas queriendo decir que todo esto lo hizo el Maho ¿Qué no es eso imposible si son la misma persona?

-si son la misma persona pero tiene diferentes personalidades, aun así el Maho ama a Wolfram.

-entonces porque Yuuri no acepta que lo ama también.

-es que solo es el Maho quien lo ama están destinados.

-entonces que tiene que ver Shibuya en todo esto.

-el solo esta haciéndolos sufrir, por eso quiero que se tome esta poción.

- y ¿cómo se llama?

-división de personalidades.

-y eso ayudara ¿en qué?

- ¿no te has dado cuenta verdad?

-la verdad no.

-ellos son almas gemelas.

-¡imposible!

*************** Pacto de sangre por la mañana

Se podía ver aun Conrad en estado de shock ante lo que sus ojos veían en la habitación real, no podía creerlo era imposible que existieran dos Yuuri y mucho más ambos dormidos en la misma cama, aunque viéndolos de cerca uno de parecía más a la versión Yuuri/Maho pero en todo lo demás eran iguales y eso era perturbador. Sin hacer mucho ruido decidió salir de ahí e ir por Gwendal y Gisela para descubrir al impostor y exigirle una explicación de todo esto.

Una vez todos reunidos miraban la escena en shock eso era algo que no se veía todos los días y menos siendo Yuuri a quien intentaban suplantar, una vez esperarían a que los clones despertaran por si solos, poco a poco el Yuuri del lado derecho de la cama se fue levantando se veía un poco desorientado y sus eternos ojos negros más fríos de lo normal era claro que ese era el impostor , pero el otro Yuuri también empezó a abrir sus ojos desorientado ante la miara expectante del Yuuri impostor.

Sus miradas se conectaron para dar paso a la sorpresa, de lo que sus ojos veían eso era imposible una alucinación o una broma de mal gusto, la única diferencia entre ellos era el hecho de que uno de parecía a Yuuri en su forma Maho.

-y bien ¿alguno de ustedes puede explicar esto?- les pregunto un enojado Gwendal.

-bien la verdad no sé cómo ha pasado esto pero Yuuri y yo somos la misma persona.-les dijo un serio Maho.

-¡que! Quieres decir con esto explícate- le grito Yuuri desesperado.

-que tu eres Yuuri Shibuya y yo soy el Maho, no entiendo porque nos dividieron.-dijo pensativo el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué nunca antes te habías manifestado?-pregunto Conrad.

-si lo hago cada vez que este enclenque entra en su modo Maho

-no me digas así.

-pero desde hace tiempo que Yuuri no entra en forma Maho- dijo un pensativo castaño.

-eso es porque hace poco alguien le rompió el corazón al amor de mi vida- mirando despectivamente a su reflejo.

La habitación quedo en un incómodo silencio hasta que la puerta fue abierta por un rubio y una pequeña niña castaña que se quedaron en shock como todos los demás al ver a dos Yuuri.

-mi ángel rubio que gusto poder verte sin tener que ocultar el amor que siento por ti.- se acercó al rubio y tomo una de sus manos mientras lo miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa seductora.

-Yu… Yuusei.- miraba al chico frente a el y no se la creía aun.

-así es mi amor soy yo.

**Y poco a poco dos almas se unen para vivir el amor que hace miles de años se le fue negado.**

**CONTINUARA**********

**:3**

**Bien espero y les haya gustado es primer capitulo de esta historia y pronto verán que ser la misma persona pero con diferentes personalidades puede traer demasiadas consecuencias y… ¿celos? La pregunta del millón quieren que también ponga un poco de ConradxWolfram he aquí las votaciones abiertas, dejen sus comentarios para saber si vale la pena seguir con esta historia o de plano la dejo aquí ustedes deciden ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 proposiciones y explicaciones

**Notas de la autora:**

Bien aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, la verdad esta cortito pero se me hizo un poco difícil de escribir la parte que relata el Maho Yuusei, aunque eso si se me hizo muy tierna :3 tambien visiten "perfect love" categoría Harry Potter (Harry x Draco) esta en sus últimos capítulos, espero y les agrade sin mas a leer.

**N°: 1373**

**Alguien que me ame por favor.**

Capitulo 2 proposiciones y explicaciones a medias.

Cuando el Maho le dijo eso frente a todos los demás se sonrojo pues no está acostumbrado a la muestra de afecto por parte del pelinegro de su prometido aunque ahora había dos prometidos para el por lo que veía y eso sinceramente le disgustaba un poco, pues uno lo amaba y el otro por así decirlo lo envolvía con falsas esperanzas todo el día y al término de este bajarlo de su nube diciéndole que su compromiso fue un error, solo esperaba que esos dos no le dieran dolor de cabeza.

-¿porque le dijiste Yuusei?- le pregunto Gwendal un tanto sospechoso.- Ya lo conocías, cuéntanos ¿Cómo fue?

-mmm bueno ni yo mismo se cómo fue que el Maho y yo nos conocimos.- les dijo Wolfram con el ceño fruncido.

-nos estas queriendo decir que…

-¡no va a contarnos nada!... ese maldito mocoso egoísta.- le grito fuera de si Gunter.

-no e vuelvas a gritar me oyes Gunter.- le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, aun asi la amenaza estaba en esa voz calmada que utilizo para dirigirse a su consejero real.

-pero Heika yo…- los ojos acuosos y la voz temblorosa, ante la voz fría y amenazante del Maho.

-no tu has ofendido a mi prometido algo que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar.-sus ojos fríos miraban a todos en la habitación incluido Yuuri.

-¡basta! Tú no puedes venir a intimidar a mis amigos solo porque le ha dicho una de sus verdades a Wolfram.- le reclamo con desagrado una vez que salió de su estado de shock inicial.

-por supuesto que puedo soy el Maho al igual que tú, así que también cumplirán mis órdenes, no es así Conrad.- la voz altanera y la nueva postura correcta, sin duda alguna digno de la realeza.

-yo es cierto Yuuri el también es rey de Shin makoku, ya que ambos son la misma persona, los dos gobernaran.- la noticia no le callo muy bien a ninguno de la habitación.

-vamos que tampoco soy un chico insufrible, solo que ustedes me hacen enojar.- les dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba a Wolfram.

Se levantó de la cama y camino hasta donde se encontraba el rubio, lo tomo de la mano y el menor se sonrojo, el pelinegro sonrió, nadie decía nada esperando ver que era lo que tenia en mente el Maho, el pelinegro alzó su mano acaricio la mejilla del rubio y dijo – siempre he querido hacer esto con mi propio cuerpo.- se alejó un poco ante la mirada extrañada del rubio y frente a todos fue abofeteado por el chico frente – cásate conmigo Wolfram Von Bielefield.

El rubio se puso completamente rojo, en estado de shock los demás en la habitación se miraban entre si no sabiendo que decir, solo miraban con sumo interés lo que iba a contestar Wolfram quien aún no salía de su asombro ante la mirada enojada e incrédula del gemelo del Maho.

-no te preocupes, puedes darme tu respuesta cuando te sientas preparado, yo te esperare.- abrazo al rubio por la cintura y lo sentó con el en la cama.- bien tomen asiento en mas les guste, pues les voy a contar una linda historia.

-no estamos para tus juegos sabes.- le reclamo Gwendal.

-si pero esto es importante.- dijo con tono cansado.

-pues empieza ahora.- hablo su gemelo quien abrazaba a la pequeña Greta que miraba con curiosidad al hombre que abrazaba a su "madre".

-bien todo comienza el día en que…

~~~~~*Flash Back*~~~~~

_Sentía un sueño horrible no podía abrir los ojos, solo oía sonidos y lo que parecía ser voces a mi alrededor, no entendía nada que pasaba conmigo, a veces miraba imágenes borrosas y sin sentido para mí, el tiempo que pasaba sin ver nada me estaba volviendo loco así que me volví a "dormir" no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sentía una gran agitación en mi cabeza todo retumbaba causando pulsaciones horribles en mi cráneo y entonces abrí los ojos, ¿Qué era lo que había frente a mi un reino enorme con sus puertas abiertas y sus habitantes felices ¿Por qué no lo sabía? Me saludaban y decían cosas que aun no entendía. Todo paso tan rápido el animal en el que iba montado se descontrolo y corría tan rápido, me sentí nervioso._

_Por un momento pensé que el animal me iba a tirar, lo bueno es que se detuvo y la cosa no paso a mayores, mis ojos miraban todo con curiosidad todo me era desconocido y al mismo tiempo tan familiar este era mi hogar me quede pensando, cuando lo vi tan hermoso y salvaje, el chico mas hermoso inigualable ni si quiera las extrañas personas a mi alrededor tenían esa belleza y carácter fuerte no podía dejar de mirarlo todo en el se me hacía fascinante._

_Su voz tan hermosa como todo en el, aunque no entendiera nada, Wolfram Von Bielefield así se llamaba, quería acercarme a él pero alguien mas controlaba este cuerpo ahí entendí que no solo yo habitaba en este cuerpo, mi hermoso rubio nos llamaba Yuuri, me dolía tanto ese que interactuaba con el no era yo y ese rubio desde que lo vi era mío. Una voz en mi mente me repetía tengo que atarlo a mi a cualquier costo._

_Una furia en mi interior crecía y mi rubio gritaba y gritaba haciéndonos enfadar entonces recordé quien era y lo que significaba una cachetada en este mundo, sonreí entonces aconseje que deberíamos abofetearlo, mi otro yo no se negó, todo salía de acuerdo a mis objetivos, con lo que no conté fue que mi yo enclenque aceptara tener un desafío con mi futuro esposo._

_Sinceramente Yuuri es un idiota mira que proponer una lucha de sumo, mi hermoso rubio no sabía ni de donde salió el golpe, enojado, frustrado y humillado le indico como eran las peleas en Shinma-koku, esta era mi oportunidad para demostrarle que yo si valgo la pena aunque mi lado humano sea todo un enclenque._

_Después de la batalla donde casi sale herida una sirvienta, me arrepiento un poco de haberlo tratado así pero mi sentido justiciero salió a flote y de verdad me enoje con mi rubio quien en esos momentos se veía aterrado._

~~~~~*Fin del Flash Back*~~~~~

-bien como verán esa fue mi reacción al conocer a Wolfram, también en el momento en que llegue a este mundo fue que yo desperté, conforme pasen los días les contare mas cosas sobre como fue que logre comunicarme con mi Wolf.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó hacia el baño.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, nadie sabía que decir, pensando en lo que les acababan de decir los hermanos del rubio y el consejero real salieron de la habitación dejando solos a la pareja real junto con una muy confundida Greta.

-entonces eso significa que tengo ahora tres papás.- lo ojos grandes de la niña mostraban confusión.- aunque Wolfram mas que un papá es como mi mamá.- haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

-no solo yo soy tu Papá y Wolfram no es tu mamá, los hombres no pueden ser mamá eso no es normal.- le dijo Yuuri haciendo enojar al chico a su lado.

-no le hagas caso al enclenque este los mazoku de sangre pura como yo si podemos ser mamás, además Yuusei también es tu padre ahora.-le sonrió a la niña mientras la abrazaba.

-por supuesto que yo también soy su padre, yo también he estado con ella desde que la adoptamos. Y no te preocupes por lo que dice tu otro padre Wolfram y yo pronto te daremos un hermanito.- mientras abrazaba al rubio y la castaña.

Por su parte Yuuri miraba la escena rabiando de celos, el jamás abrazo a Wolfram de esa manera, ahora entendía que era un idiota hacían el cuadro de la familia perfecta. No iba a dejar que el Maho le hiciera un hijo a SU Wolf… que estaba pensando… al diablo todo haría lo que fuera para poder recuperar a su rubio.

"_**Aquellas personas que dichosas tuvieron el tesoro mas valioso entre sus manos y jamás lo valoraron, hoy que lo ven escurrirse entre sus manos, intentar recuperarlo puede llevarlos a la perdición"**_

CONTINUARA*~*~*~*~*~*

Hola espero y les haya gustado el capi pues a mi me encanto como quedo las cosas van bien… por el momento aun falta ver como es el Maho en realidad y como afecta en su personalidad a Wolfram. Bueno sin mas espero sus comentarios y desde hoy se abren las votaciones para que se quede como pareja principal :3

A)YuurixWolfram

B)YuuseixWolfram

C)YuuseixWolframxYuuri see un trio

D)un nuevo personaje

Ojo si es la ultima opción manden la ficha de personaje y su historia yo elegiré al que mejor me parezca. Por otra parte si va ganando una de las parejas antes mencionadas y tu has mandado tu ficha de personaje intentare ponerte en el fic aunque sea como malvado o si quieres aparecer como malo solo dímelo y yo te acomodo para mis planes malignos. Bueno sin mas nos leemos en el sig capitulo.


End file.
